The Three Sisters
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: Aubrey and Alice, you remember her, are somehow related. Further, they have a third sister. PS. Chloe finds this all hilarious. Yes, this is a Bechloe. Don't like it, don't read. Rated T, just in case of smut and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Hey, I sadly don't own Pitch Perfect. It would be awesome if I did. Bechloe would have most absolutely have happened.

**Prologue: The Puke-tastic Finals**

Alice was worrying about the finals. She was fine with her own solo. It was the fact of _Aubrey's_ solo that got her so upset. She hoped Aubrey didn't screw up or anything.

When Aubrey and Chloe arrived, Alice was so tensed up that she snapped at both girls, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt on Aubrey's face. She sent them an apologetic look, which neither seemed to care too much about, which told Alice that she was forgiven.

"Ok, girls! Let's go out there and win this!" Alice exclaimed forcefully but also excitedly to the Bellas. They all nodded, with eager looks on their faces. "Hands in, aca-bitches!" Aubrey Posen cheered in agreement. They all put their hands, and sang 'ah'. No one noticed the looks were exchanged between Aubrey and Alice.

They hear themselves being introduced on the stage, "The Barden Bellas!" They all walk out, smiles on their faces. Do excited start and do really well throughout their set. Alice and Aubrey's voices worked well together. No one noticed the tension and excitement between the two women.

Then it was Aubrey's solo. At first it was great, Aubrey all excited and ready to go. But then the worst happened.

Aubrey puked.

The vomit flew across the stage and went all over the first three rows of the audience. Aubrey lets out a squeak of shame, before turning and running off stage, tears threatening to break free from her eyes. The other Bellas are momentarily frozen, before following Chloe who quickly raced after her best friend.

Alice was the second to follow, shock numbing her at first. But then anger came, and she was furious. 'I'm going to kill Aubrey!' she thought. She found Aubrey in the washroom with Chloe, crying her eyes out. Fear crossed Aubrey's face when she saw Alice.

"Alice, I ca-" Aubrey croaked out. She is silenced with a look. "Chloe, can I talk to Aubrey for a second, in private, please?" Chloe looked afraid for her friend, but reluctantly agreed. She went out to wait in the hall with the other Bellas. For a second Aubrey thought Alice was going to chew her out or something. Then –

"Oh Aubrey," Alice sighs. Then she walked over and hugged Aubrey, kissing her forehead, comforting the other woman. "I'm sorry, Alice," Aubrey brokenly tried to explain.

"Shh, it's ok, its ok. There's always next year for you. And I will be there to cheer you on, ok?" Alice comforted her stepsister. Unknown to the other Bellas, Aubrey and Alice were stepsisters and they actually got along pretty well. It was Alice's younger sister who put the strain on them both.

"But Alice, next year you'll be gone," Aubrey whispered, upset. Alice smiled sadly, "Hey, its ok. As long as one of us in the family has a chance, then I'm ok. You got that?" Alice asked. Aubrey nodded and softly smiled.

"Good. Now, on a more serious note, make sure you kick some Treblemakers' butts next year, you got that," Alice warned with a semi-serious look on her face, but her teasing tone and faint smile belays her words.

"Oh totes, a hundred percent, sis," Aubrey's smile widened, glad that Alice wasn't too upset or disappointed.

Alice and Aubrey cleaned Aubrey up, and then went outside to the others. Chloe, who was slouching against the wall, immediately stood straight, going over to Aubrey's side with a questioning glance. Aubrey smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Come on girls," Alice commanded, "Let's go back to Barden and review what could have gone better, and what will happen next year." The others nod in agreement and surprise, and then they all go head back to Barden.

Back at Barden, the ceremony of the leadership hand over is taking place.

"Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. You two will be the new leaders of the Barden Bellas next year. Do well, get to the finals, kick some Treblemakers butt, have fun, and excel in everything you do! Oh- and don't screw up next year!"

"Aye! We will do all as you say!" Aubrey and Chloe exclaimed in unison, confident that they would succeed the following year. The girls received the pitch pipe from Alice, and then everyone departed, going back to their dorms to get ready for the long weekend.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged glances, already knowing that the following year would be a tough one for the Bellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, this is great! Thanks for the reviews! They're always welcome! This will stick pretty close to the movie, but with some obvious differences. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Beca: 'Hey Chloe'

Chloe: 'What?'

Beca: 'Just to let you know, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect'

Chloe: 'What!?'

Aubrey: 'And on with the story!'

**Chapter 2: Failure at the Activities Fair**

Beca was riding in the taxi that had picked her up at the airport. She sighed as she watched the scenery pass by. She did not want to go to college, but her dad wanted her to, claiming it had done well for her sister and step-sister. She personally thought that this was a waste of time when she could be in LA and be a DJ and a music producer. Her father had been nothing but a disappointment for her since she was 10; she didn't see why now would be any better, or why she should give him a second chance.

'Oh well,' she thought. At least this is free, and that after the semesters over, he'll allow her to go to LA. The taxi slowed down and came to a stop. She got out of the taxi and grabbed her stuff, paid the guy and then made her way towards the dorms.

As she made her way to her dorm room, suddenly a perky blonde came up to her, cheerfully giving her a 'rape whistle' and explaining to use it 'but only when its actually happening!' Beca politely half-smiled, took the whistle and walked away, thinking "I'll never survive the semester, someone shoot me now."

As she continued to make her way up to her dorm room, she noticed a guy spot her, grin at her and serenade her entrance into college with, get this, an _air guitar._ Beca shook her head, thinking 'What a freak.' She made the rest of the way up to her dorm room.

There, she met a Korean girl, her roommate Kimmy Jin. Both women nodded in greetings, and separately started unpacking their stuff.

When Beca finished setting up her soundboard and mixing stuff, she turned to Kimmy Jin, and at first tried to explain to her at first, and then just gave up and outright told her to never touch her music stuff. It was like, literally her lifeline. Kimmy Jin just stared at Beca, which made her frown.

"Look, I really need you acknowledge that this happened, ok," Beca asked, but did not plead with the other woman. Beca never plead with anyone. All she got in response to her efforts were a few blinks. Beca frowned, but decided to take this as a 'yes, I acknowledge that this happened and I will never tough your music stuff.'

Beca then went to the school's radio ship and manages to secure an internship there. Expecting to play music, she is disappointed.

"No freshmen in the booth, and no sex on the desk," Luke lays down the rules. "But since you're alone-"

Suddenly a boy –no, it's the boy who serenaded with an air guitar earlier –ran in and started to explain, but was brushed off by Luke. "You're late," she frowns in either disappointment or dislike, Beca can't tell, although it's probably a mixture of both.

"Here, takes these CDs and start staking them. There's a lot more when you're done," Luke sternly looks at them, and then goes back into the booth to play more music.

Beca frowns, but gets to work, hoping that she'll eventually be allowed to do more in the area of playing music. The boy, who introduced himself as Jesse, tried to make her smile the whole _friggin_ time. Beca internally frowned, not impressed with his antics. While he flirted, she couldn't help but think 'thank God I'm a lesbian- don't have to deal with dating weirdos like this guy'. She sighed, hoping he'd get the point, but no cigar.

Beca had never been so thankful to get away from someone, as Jesse was extremely annoying. She hurried back to her dorm room to some mixing, glad that she only had to that job three times a week. Later that night, Beca was frustrated and decides to call it a night as she didn't know what to do with her Titanium –Airplane mix.

A few days later, Beca was ready start mixing; when her father came in. "Hey Beca, you should get out and go make some friends," he started to say.

"But father, Kimmy Jin is my friend," Beca sarcastically responded. For the direction of Kimmy Jin, she heard a snort of derision. Warren Mitchell frowned at his daughter.

"Rebeca, I'm serious. Go out and make some friends and -"

"Whatever, father. Look, I need to go to the activities fair, so bye," Beca rudely interrupted and then abruptly left the room. Warren Mitchell frowned, shook his head and walked back to his office.

At the activities fair, Beca was feeling very bored as she wandered around the campus. She met a girl who had a great accent and called herself –

"I'm Fat Amy," she cheerfully says. "Oh, wow?" Beca asks confused. Fat Amy just smiled at her. Together the two of them wander around the fair. Beca noticed a sign read 'DJ' and headed over to it. Amy followed her.

Chloe Beale was feeling bored and but mostly upset when even Baloney Barb turned down joining the Barden Bellas. She scans the fair anxiously. In the distance she noticed a hot brunette with huge headphones around her neck with a fat blonde. She confusedly watches them go over the Deaf Jews booth, and smiled to herself as she watched surprise cross the brunette's face. Obviously she was expecting 'Disk Jockey' and not 'Deaf Jews'. She watched as the blonde joked with the boys, and saw the brunette walk away heading their way.

"Hey Aubrey, how about her, the brunette with the headphones?" Chloe asked her best friend. "Hmm, no, I don't think so. She looks too alternative for us," Aubrey dismisses the girl. Chloe frowns at Aubrey, but hands out the flyer to the girl anyways.

"Hey, want to join out a-cappella group?" Chloe called out to the hot brunette. The girl turned towards her, her eyebrow raised in a questioning glance. On Chloe's face was the most hopeful smile. Chloe's eyes widened as she took in the brunette's dark, stormy blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, this is like a thing," the brunette said sarcastically.

"Oh totes," Chloe said excitedly, "We sing all over the world using just our voices. We're looking for girls to help us make our dreams come true." Chloe turned on her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, sorry. A, I don't even sing, and B, that's sorta lame," the brunette said with what could be described as nothing else but a bored tone.

Chloe continued to converse with the hot brunette, before the Aubrey interrupted, "Excuse me, but have I met you before?" The brunette frowned, "Unless you're a stalker, then you and I have never met before." 'Where the hell did that come from?' Chloe wondered about her best friend's attitude to the brunette.

Chloe watches as the cute/hot but short brunette practically disses Aubrey, starting an argument between the two of them. Chloe quickly tries to defuse the situation by turning the conversation to the brunette trying out for the Bellas.

The brunette shot Chloe a look, then said, "You guys must be crazy if you think anyone would want to try out for the Bellas after what happened at the Finals last year." Chloe felt her eyebrows go up in surprise. The brunette seemed to frown at herself, before walking away. Chloe couldn't her but notice she took the flyer Chloe had shoved at her earlier. Chloe also couldn't help but notice, with disappointment, that she never got the brunette's name.

Chloe turned to see Aubrey shooting lasers out of her eyes at the brunette. Chloe tried to get her friend's mind off of last year's disaster, when she sees the fat blonde from before in front of them. She did the spiel to the interested girl who introduced herself as –

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked in confusion. Chloe couldn't help but agree with Aubrey's question. The girl, Fat Amy, smiles and replied, "Yes, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Chloe exchanged looks with Aubrey, before they tried inviting the girl to come to the tryouts in a month. Tried, because Fat Amy seemed to find it vital to explain all of her credentials and even tried to show them some 'mermaid dancing'. After a few more minutes, Fat Amy left, leaving Chloe and Aubrey to try and convince others to try out for the Barden Bellas.

Three weeks later, it was 7 pm, when Warren Mitchell came into Beca's room. They chatted. Beca didn't pay attention, and she didn't care. It was aimless talking, until-

"Beca, you need to have a social life," Warren Mitchell told her. Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, father", she said in a bored voice.

"Beca, I'm serious," he gave her a look, and then sighed. "Look, Beca," he took a breath, "If you join a club and stay in college for a year, then I'll help pay your way in LA if she didn't want to stay in college by year's end. Ok? How does that sound?" he asked.

Beca gave him a look, "Hmm, maybe. I'll get back to you on that one." She smiled sarcastically, then waved good bye to him and turned back to her music.

Review are always welcome! If I get some, I might post before the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are giving me angst... I posted anyways. Remember, reviews are always welcome! Please feel free to comment, and give me any thoughts on what I should improve! Cheers!

Disclaimer: Fat Amy: 'Feel the fat power!'

Beca: 'Amy, we're not there yet'

Fat Amy: 'Wait, what?' (confused)

Beca: Sigh 'shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect'

Fat Amy: 'What are you-'

Aubrey: 'And, again, on with the story!'

**Chapter 2: An Invaded Shower**

It was 10 pm and Beca had just finished mixing her latest mix –the one she started a month ago, yes the Airplanes/Titanium cross. (It had really been a difficult one to piece together.) She grabbed her stuff together and went to the showers, not caring about who she disturbed.

Beca quickly changed and walked towards the stalls, singing softly to herself her Airplanes/Titanium mix. As she walked, she noted with surprise that another of the stalls was occupied, before shrugging it off and entered another stall. As she turned on the water, she sang a little louder, trying to hear herself over the flowing water.

Beca was so engrossed in her song that she didn't hear the curtains being ripped open, nor did she notice the other woman, until –

"So you can sing!"

Beca whirled around and saw the familiar, extremely vibrant red hair and the most beautiful light, sea blue eyes, and a gigantic, shit-eating grin on the other girl's face. Beca resisted the urge to check the other woman –Chloe– out.

"Dude!" Beca yelped, "Go!" Beca's eyes widened as Chloe's arm reached out, and felt relief, yet also disappointment, and turned off the flowing water.

Just when Beca thought things couldn't get any crazier, they did.

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" Beca asked confused and a little horrified at what was transpiring.

"Come on, you have to join the Bellas!"

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk!" Beca exclaimed, and then wondered why she just said that. Beca watched as her soap container fell, and she bent down to grab it- only to realise the position of her head. She quickly stood up, facing away from Chloe, hoping that the other woman didn't notice her checking her out. Or her bright red cheeks.

"Come on, you were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe suddenly asked with a hopeful smile.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca questioned, surprised that such an enthusiastic a cappella singer who sang and danced to Mariah Carrey knew something so modern, or so good.

"Of course! That song is my jam," Chloe smiled, her eyes gained a mischievous twinkle in them. "My lady jam," she winked, her smile widened when she saw Beca's alarmed face. "Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca protested, freaked out, and yet also oh-so-horribly turned on at the same time.

"Not for that reason, silly," Chloe tried to convince Beca to sing, before refusing to move until she heard Beca sing.

Beca reluctantly began singing, softly and shyly at first, before gaining more strength when Chloe joined her voice with Beca's. Both women smiled as their voices blended into a perfect harmony.

The rest of the encounter passed in a blur: her complimenting Chloe's body, Chloe's compliments, her boyfriend's compliments, Chloe leaving, Chloe telling her 'see you at auditions!', and her finishing her shower. It wasn't until Beca got back to her dorm room did her mind clear and she realised that she had to go to the auditions or risk running afoul with Chloe. Beca smiled to herself, and shook her head, remembering.

_Oh, she remembered the first time she saw Chloe- last year at the ICCA Finals, on the stage singing with Aubrey and Alice. Beca remembered admiring Chloe, possibly even getting a slight crush on her. She remembered watching Chloe give Aubrey a warm, encouraging smile, right before it all went downhill. She remembered getting jealous of her step-sister, and even more so when Chloe was the first to run after Aubrey. _

_Oh, and how she half hoped that she would run into Chloe, and how she half-hoped to never meet her; all because of later watching a hot and adorable Chloe Beale comforting a messed-up Aubrey. _

_Beca shook her head to clear it, wondering A, how did she get into this mess, and B, if she got in then her father would be happy and she would get not only his support but also his financial support when she went to LA._

'Wow', Chloe thought. That girl, Beca, (yes, she finally got her name!) had intrigued her the moment she first saw her at the activities fair. When she heard the voice, she just had to find out who was singing. When she saw the hot brunette from the activities fair, she was excited, and couldn't help but check out the other girl, noticing several tattoos across Beca's body.

It was amazing, hearing Beca's voice. Man, listening to Beca's voice singing her lady jam could probably make her orgasm just by listening to it. Their voices had blended in a perfect harmony; it was beautiful. Cloe could have gotten high on just simply listening to Beca's voice.

After they had stopped singing, Chloe handed Beca her towel, before saying, "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about…all this," completed with a gesture at herself. Chloe's smile widened when she heard Beca reply softly, "You should be." Chloe watched Beca's eyes widen in surprise at herself, and Chloe couldn't help but think 'I wonder what Beca thinks of me… and why does she look so familiar?'

Things, sadly though, quickly got awkward when Tom walked in and complimented Beca. It was clear that Beca was creeped out by Tom. She quickly left with Tom, reminding Beca to go to the auditions. Chloe was almost at her dorm before she realized that she didn't get Beca's number, and that she didn't tell Beca the audition song. 'Oh well, looks like she'll have to wing it,' Chloe though with a smirk, wondering what Beca will come up with.

After leaving Tom outside her dorm room, Chloe made sure Aubrey was asleep before getting out her iPod and started playing 'Titanium', while thinking of a certain hot, tattooed, short brunette.

**Hey, don't forget to review! Cheers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I have this idea where Beca was abandoned by her birth parents when she was young, and was adopted by the Mitchells. Tell me what you think of this! Remember, reviews are always welcome!

Stacie: 'Hi! I'm Stacie and I-'

Beca: 'Stacie, what are you doing?'

Stacie: 'I'm-'

Aubrey: 'Enough! Remember boys and girls, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect!'

Beca + Stacie: 'Aubrey!'

Chloe: 'And on with the story!'

**Chapter 3: The Aca-Awkward Auditions **

Chloe and Aubrey get to the auditorium early to set up. Aubrey is all organised with her clipboards and extra pens and pencils. Shortly before the auditions begin, Bumper Allen and the other Treblemakers enter the auditorium and sit down at the back.

When Bumper insults Aubrey, Chloe tried to prevent Aubrey from blowing under the boy's pressure and was successful with Aubrey just mildly insulting Bumper and the Treblemakers before sitting down, ready to start the auditions. Chloe breaths a soft sigh of relief, thinking 'disaster averted'.

The auditions start… and they were some of the worst hours that she had to live. Some of the auditions were horrible. Some people did not know how to sing. Bumper's cruel comments were surprisingly one of the few reasons that she could bear to sit through them all. Another reason was because she promised Aubrey that she'd be there with her. But the main reason was to see Beca again.

Beca… Chloe could not stop thinking about her, not since they'd sang together in the showers. God… Chloe really hoped that Beca would show up. Chloe was mentally bouncing in her seat, eager to see Beca again.

Chloe could see that not many girls would meet Aubrey's standards of girls with bikini-ready bodies and relatively good voices. She almost laughed at Aubrey's obvious relief at seeing Stacie, the only one to meet all her standards. And it was even funnier when Stacie began singing, and they heard her very … sexual voice, and her even more sexual gestures.

The girls Kori and Mary Elise girl were not bad singers, they would do for the Bellas with some training. The Lily girl was… very quiet and it was next to impossible to hear her. Yet, they would let her in if they fell short of their goal, Chloe decided. Ashley, Denise and Jessica were ok singers. Again, with training, they would do ok.

Fat Amy came to the auditions and she was friggin' hilarious. Despite her weight, she would definitely get into the Bellas. Cynthia Rose was, like everyone else who was in consideration, was different from the Bellas' usual standards, but in a good way and would probably get in.

Some of the boys were quite good. They boy Jesse, Benji and one other guy, Kolio, really stood out. All three of them would probably get in. Chloe could tell Aubrey was making a mental scope of the upcoming competition in the auditioning boys.

By the end of the auditions, Chloe was disappointed when Beca didn't show up. 'Maybe confronting her in the shower wasn't the greatest idea,' Chloe though. She anxiously scanned the stage, as is hoping that Beca would miraculously appear on stage. To her surprise and very much relief, she spotted the hot brunette in the corner.

"Oh wait! There's one more," Chloe interrupted the boy on stage, smiling encouragingly at Beca.

"Hi," she said nervously, "I… didn't know we had to prepare that song…"

"Oh it's ok! Sing whatever you want," Chloe encouraged Beca, eager to hear her voice and what she would chose to sing. Chloe was slightly a taken back when Beca reached for the yellow cup holding Aubrey's pens and pencils, but let her have it anyways. Chloe couldn't help but stare at Beca's low shirt and think 'Damn…'. Chloe felt her eyes widen in surprise when Beca began using the cup to tap out a rhythm. And when she sang… it blew Chloe away.

As Beca sang, Chloe really got into it. She was almost disappointed when Beca's audition came to an end. When Beca finished, Chloe knew she was smiling like a hyper puppy, but she couldn't help it. She was so awesome, and when Chloe looked over at Aubrey, she could see Aubrey was already half convinced to let Beca into the Bellas.

Chloe could also see that Aubrey thought that Beca looked very familiar. But to whom, neither woman knew.

Chloe could hear nothing from Bumper or the other Trebles, so she assumed that they too thought Beca as aca-awesome. 'Beca's definitely getting into the Bellas, no matter what happens, I will make sure that happens,' Chloe mentally vowed to herself.

Beca heard Chloe call out to her, and she slowly walked onto the stage, wondering what the hell she was doing there.

"Umm, sorry, I- didn't know we had to sing that song," Beca made a half-assed apology, hoping that either Chloe or Aubrey, or someone would kick her out. Close, but no cigar; with Chloe making her the exception, giving her the ok for being late and the ok to sing whatever she wanted to sing.

Beca mentally sighed, before spotting the yellow cup on the desk in front of Chloe. With half-given /surprised permission, Beca took the cup, feeling faintly self-conscious over her choice of shirts, but ignored the feeling, and sat on the ground, placing the cup in front of her.

Beca knew that people were probably thinking 'First she's late. Then she doesn't memorise the audition song. Then she borrows a cup and sits down. What's next? Who does she think she is?' Beca ignore everyone, felt the world slip away like it did when she did her mixing, and began tapping out a simple rhythm with the cup. And then she sang.

Throughout it all, she could swear that someone was staring at her chest. What seemed to go one for eternity was in reality for maybe two minutes at most. Beca did the song, and finished perfectly on the beat. Then she looked up a Chloe and couldn't help but smile in response to Chloe's huge ass grin.

Beca couldn't help but smile back, with a feeling that she just got into the Barden Bellas.

'Whoop de fucking do,' Beca thought, 'just like my sister and the bitchy step sister.'

**Remember, reviews are welcome, and comment on my idea for a new story! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot has been going on, which I know is the lamest excuse, but whatever.

Part 2 will be later. Remember, reviews are always welcome! Like seriously.

Discalaimer: Lily...

Beca: What did she say?

Aubrey: I hear nothing!

Chloe: ...Anyways, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect!

Fat Amy: Feel the fat power, and on with the show!

**Ch. 4- Initiation into A Cappella Rivalry Part 1**

Beca walked around campus, feeling bored. She thought to what Chloe told her after the auditions.

_"Hey Beca, your audition was great! You'll definitely be a Barden Bella!" Chloe winked at her, with a huge ass grin on her face. "Just to let you know, we 'kidnap' you for the initiation ceremony. I'll find you later! See ya!"_

Beca still felt bored, but now had a grin on her face, thinking about the irresistible Chloe Beale. Beca sighed, as her mind turned to the reasons why she came to Barden. The first reason, was to appease her mother, and make a somewhat relationship with her father. She certainly did not come to see her step sister 24/7, but now it looked like she would be in Aubrey _friggin_ Posen's presence _every single _day until the Bellas either (most likely) failed, or the (very surprisingly) won at the end of the collegiate a cappella season.

The second, but most important reason for Beca coming to Barden was to see Chloe again. Beca semi-hoped that she could somehow strike up an acquaintance with the perky redhead, but instead looked like she would have to be in _her _presence _every single day _until the same conditions that Aubrey met were fulfilled.

Beca sighed to herself, thinking that this was all very absurd. 'What a great plot I have going- attending Barden to see Chloe, and what happens? I end up on an a cappella team with not only her, but the battle-axe of my step sister.' Beca gave up trying to find something to do, and went back to her dorm, thinking perhaps she could start doing another of her Chloe-inspired mixes.

Beca had just entered her empty room (hooray, Kimmy Jin was out doing God only knows what) when she felt arms –that she knew were Chloe's- wrap around her, and a burlap sack shoved roughly around her head – obviously Aubrey's work.

Apparently this was it. Her initiation into the Barden Bellas. Yippee!

Chloe and Aubrey lead Beca away to God knows where, and then walk about a dozen steps away from her. Around her, Beca could hear the excited whispers of the other girls who got in. She takes off the burlap sack, and the first thing she sees is-

Aubrey. Her bitch of a step sister. Beca frowns, then turns her head slightly, and then sees the ever smiling Chloe Beale. Beca couldn't help but smile faintly back at her. Beca was amused- it seems that the Barden Bellas were not only an a cappella, but also a sorority.

Chloe and Aubrey lead the girls in the initiation. Beca ignores Aubrey, only paying real attention when ever Chloe spoke.

The whole thing amused Beca, and it got even more hilarious that they had to take the 'oath'. Beca resisted the urge to whisper yell "Ceremony and pomp!" The only thing stopping her was keeping Chloe's opinion of her good.

The only thing that freaked Beca out was when Aubrey said, "And now you will drink the blood of former Barden Bella sisters."

"What?" Beca was confused, partially because of the 'blood' aspect, and partially because she hadn't been listening to Aubrey up until this point.

Beca was somewhat relieved when Chloe walked up to her with a chalice- obviously for her to drink from- and said "Don't worry, it's only Boone's Farm." Beca's father was developing an alcohol problem, until her left her and her mother, and married the step-monster.

Chloe went around the rest of the room, and at the end-

"You are all now Barden Bellas!"

Joy. Looked like she not only had to deal with Chloe Beale doing things to heart daily, now was really stuck with Aubrey for the rest of the year as well.

**Remember guys! Review! And also, a few chapter back I asked you guys your opinion on a new idea I have. Please comment! Thnx!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So sorry for not posting sooner! I've just had a lot going on lately, and yes, I know that is a sucky excuse, but its sadly true. Please do not judge.

Now…please people… give me reviews! Please! Remember, they're always welcome!

Disclaimer: Chloe: 'Hey Bree, guess what!'

Aubrey: 'What Chloe?'

Chloe: 'I know why Beca looks so familiar! Beca is-'

Beca: 'Chloe, that's not until later.'

Chloe: 'Oh.'

Aubrey: glares at Beca 'Anyways, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect.'

Fat Amy: stares at them all 'Feel the fat power!'

**Ch. 5- Initiation into A Cappella Rivalry Part 2**

Beca walks to the party, with the girl who called herself 'Fat Amy'. Beca can't help but laugh at the other girl's amusing antics, like "I can't believe they let my fat ass in here!"

Fat Amy sure was one strange 'Tasmanian' girl.

Chloe and Aubrey lead the Bellas to the auditorium, where several of them went immediately to the beer kegs. Beca shook her head, and made her way the stands.

From there, she surveys the accapella crowd and thinks, 'Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?'

Beca sighs to herself, and decides to go grab a beer, even if it's just for appearance's sake. Suddenly, Chloe bounds up the steps to Beca, grabs her hands and pulls her close. Beca's eyes widen, her heart suddenly pounding.

"I have a feeling, that we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe says. Beca could swear that Chloe was flirting with her; as well as the fact that Chloe was already well on her way to being hammered. Beca decides to risk it, and flirt back.

"Yeah, well, you saw me naked!" she winks, and then resists the urge to groan at herself. And then she watches as Chloe's eyes widen slightly, and then she pulls back. Beca wonders if she did the wrong thing, but then Chloe smiles at her, as if all her sins were forgiven.

Chloe turns, calling to Beca, "This ginger needs her giggle juice! See ya!" Beca stared at Chloe's fiiiine ass.

"Make good choices!" Beca calls after her, and then immediately groans at her dorkiness.

Chloe was beginning to fall for Beca. The little hot brunette was irresistible to Chloe, and Chloe wanted to know more about her. She intended to use the Bellas as a way to bond with her.

During the party, Chloe flirted with Beca. And to her shock, Beca flirted back. Chloe felt her eyes widen at the unexpected gesture, and wondered if Beca meant it.

Chloe turned to leave, knowing Aubrey would want her nearby for the unpleasant meeting with Bumper asshole Allen, her smile widening and laughing when she heard Beca's response and her groan. In Chloe's opinion, Beca just got a whole lot cuter.

For the rest of the night, Chloe watches Beca from afar. She watches the Treble Jesse go to Beca, and start flirting with her. Chloe stares daggers at the boy, before Aubrey breaks her trance with "Chloe! Watch what you're doing!"

Chloe had been crushing her cup, and now beer was dripping all over her hand. Chloe frowned at the mess, when Tom came up to her, with a bunch of napkins. Chloe smiles at him in thanks, and decides to spend the rest of the night with him, knowing that he'll keep her from doing anything stupid.

Chloe also gets jealous when the new Bella initiate Mary Elise goes and flirts to Beca. Ok, the other girl was actually just talking to Beca, in a friendly manner, is what Chloe told herself. Mary Elise was not flirting with Beca… even if she was brushing her hand against Beca's arm unheedingly and repeatedly. Even if she was close enough to see the awesome deep blue colour of Beca's eyes, and close enough to kiss her. Even if-

Mary Elise kisses Beca.

On the cheek, of course, but that doesn't stop the rage and jealousy coursing through Chloe. That doesn't stop Chloe's desire to kick Mary Elise out of the Bellas, and effectively, out of Beca's life.

Tom sees what happened, and sees her reaction. So what does he do? The boy kisses her! Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's action, and his naïve belief that a kiss solved everything.

Chloe pulls away, shaking her head at him. Tom nods, showing her got the picture, "I'm going to get another beer. You want?" Chloe smiles, and nods, before turning back to watch Beca some more (no, Chloe's not a stalker). She notices that Beca disappeared, and searches the auditorium, before spotting the brunette leaving.

Chloe hurries after her, hoping to say good bye, "Hey Beca, wait up!"

But Chloe miss judges her speed and distance, (due to the alcohol in her system), and ends up bumping into Beca, knocking the both of them over.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Beca. I sorta turn into a klutz when I'm drunk," Chloe lies to Beca, hoping the younger girl didn't notice that it was her enthusiasm and her wanting Beca that caused her to run into her. Beca smiles and laughs at her.

Chloe smiles at Beca's laugh, and they both get up. As they get up, Chloe notices that Beca's wallet fell open and face down. She bends down to grab it, and to her surprise, sees a picture of Alice and Bree in it.

Chloe shoots Beca a questioning look, "Why do you have a picture of Aubrey and Alice, the old Bellas captain?"

Beca's eyes widen guiltily. "Well, um, you see," she stammers. "Aliceismyoldersister,andAubreyismystepsister."

Chloe's mouth drops. "Wait, you're kidding, right?" Beca blushes and shakes her head.

"Wow. I never knew that Alice had a sister- or that Bree's stepsister is Alice- or that she lied to me about having only one stepsister." Beca scowls, and smiles wryly, "Yeah, well I tend to antagonize people a lot, so I sorta can understand how they don't want to associate with me." Chloe raises her eyebrow at this statement. 'Who wouldn't want to be around Beca,' she thought. 'Well, apparently Bree and Alice, that's who,' Chloe answers her own question.

Aloud she says, "Beca, I can already just tell you're an amazing person, and that Bree and Alice are idiots for not acknowledging you." Beca looks sceptical, until Chloe gives her the puppy eyes, causing Beca to sigh, smile, and agree with Chloe's statement.

"Anyways, I'm tired, and am calling it a night. See you tomorrow at practice?" Beca hopefully asks.

Chloe smiles warmly at Beca, and nods in return, "See ya tomorrow, Beca." Beca grins, before she turns and walks away to her dorm. Chloe watches her go.

Chloe goes searching for Aubrey, to tell her about Beca being her stepsister- and to chew Aubrey out for not telling her that she had two stepsister, or that Alice was her stepsister, when she spots two people making out in a dark corner.

Chloe would've walked past it, not caring, except that she heard-

"Hmmm, Mary Elise. That's it, suck it! Suck it goooood… Ohhh! That's it!" in Donald's voice.

Chloe looks around the corner, and sees Mary Elise giving Donald a blowjob… and getting fucked from the behind by Gregory!

Chloe smiles to herself, knowing that she could use this… information to get rid of a certain… unfaithful little Bella. She creeps away, her search for Aubrey growing more important to tell her the news.

Chloe and Aubrey get home, and the first thing Chloe tells Aubrey is that Beca is her stepsister.

"So that's where I've seen Beca before! At my mother's wedding to Dr. Mitchell! Wow, now I remember why I held a grudge against her, and am glad that there's now a reason to justify it." Chloe is shocked that Bree can be that tedious- and hold a grudge for so long.

"Really Bree?" Aubrey nods.

"Well, ignore that fact-except the fact that you don't treat Beca any different from anyone else, ok?" Aubrey frowns, but nods again, showing she temporarily agrees with Chloe's idea, hearing the hint of a 'delicious' secret just waiting to burst free.

"Ok, now I really got some… interesting news for you." Chloe smiles softly to herself.

Looks like she'll get her wish, and Mary Elise will be kicked out of the Bella's- and Beca's life.

**Remember, reviews are welcome! Please!**

**And have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sup? Really sorry for not posting sooner- I guess I'm just more of a reader that a poster. Oh well. What can you do when you live in a shoe?

Disclaimer: Lily: I did a turn at county.

Aubrey: … Nothing, I hear nothing!

Beca: Really Aubrey? Also Lily, that's later, wayyyy later.

Fat Amy: Come on guys! Sigh, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect. Although if they did, Beca would totally not have ended up with Jesse. Oh! And the kraken is unleashed.

Chloe: Seriously all of you, all of this stuff is later!

**Chapter 6 the First Practice**

Beca glances at the clock on the wall and takes note of the time. Then she sighs. 'Only 30 minutes left until the first practice,' she thinks. Beca wonders if Chloe told Aubrey that they were step-sisters. She wonders what Aubrey would do, once knowing this information. Beca looks back at the mix she was making on her laptop, and put her headphones on. She listens to it. And jokingly mumbles to herself, "Well, this is proof that I am absolutely a mess."

One a more serious note, Beca sighs, saves the mess of a mix, closes the program, and decides to get ready for practice. As Beca gets ready, she puts on the radio, hoping for inspiration. She half smiles, when she hears the end of Titanium. She nods her head to the beat, and her smile widens when the song changes to Pompeii by Bastille.

Beca looks at the clock again, and then actually gets ready for it. As she changes, Beca wonders if Chloe will like her outfit. Beca looks a third time at the clock, noting that there was 12 minutes left, and with that, she hurries to the practice to room, 'totally for practice, and not just to see Chloe, just to be early at least one day', is what she tells herself, when she breaks her cardinal rule of never being early for a 'useless' function such as this.

Beca runs to the doors, and then stops. She takes a quick breather and then casually strolls into the practice room. She arrives to find Aubrey staring-no glaring- at her from her position in front of the other girls.

"You are 7.5 minutes late." Beca rolls her eyes at Aubrey's precise timing of her arrival.

"My bad. Next I'll be sure to arrive a full 8 minutes late," Beca snarks.

"Sit down." Beca does, at the back of the group.

Aubrey glares at Beca for a second longer, before turning to the rest of the group, "All right ladies. Now that all of us are here, I hope that you notice that Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble boned and was disinvited from the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?" Beca asks in alarm. Aubrey stares at Beca with a serious look on her face, "Dixie chick serious."

"Now, does anyone have anything to confess?" Aubrey asks the girls, not so subtly glancing in Mary Elise's direction. Mary Elise looks uncomfortable, shifting around in her seat. When she looks up and meet Aubrey's stare, she cracks.

"It was an accident-"

"Hand in your Bellas scarf and go."

Beca and the others watch in shock as Mary Elise painfully walks out of the room, dragging her chair behind her. Beca was also surprised and upset that Chloe did nothing to stop it.

Beca stares at Chloe in horror, as Chloe watched the girl walk out with a straight face, showing no concern, no feelings. In fact, the longer Beca watches Chloe, the more she starts to wonder if she's seeing a small smirk on Chloe's face. But that can't be, because Chloe Beale is one of the nicest, kindest, most generous, and caring people in the world.

Beca shakes her head, and when she looks back, Chloe is watching Aubrey bring the girls attention back to the matter at hand- which is never ever sleeping with a Treble.

Beca snaps out of her mind funk in time to hear Stacie say "That's not going to be easy, He's a hunter." And watches Stacie gesture to her crotch. Beca can't help but respond, deeply amused, "You call it a dude?" Beca rolls her eyes when Aubrey goes into mini-lecture mode about why sleeping with a Treble was a bad idea, other than getting kicked out of the Bellas. Beca lets out a quick short laugh when Fat Amy raises her hand and says "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetration." Fat Amy certainly is a piece of work when it comes to her humor.

Aubrey just rolls her eyes at them all, and then continues practice, which was pretty boring, in Beca's opinion. The few high lights were, let's see… Watching the video of Aubrey vomiting. Pukegate, the announcer Gail Abernathy-McSomething called it. Another highlight, in Beca's opinion was pissing off Bree throughout the whole thing. What else.. oh yeah. Chloe got super close to her and helped her with the moves of the ridiculous dance.

(But seriously, how can Chloe do this routine again, and bare to teach it- it was dead beat boring and stupid, as was the song.)

The last highlight of this overall sucky practice was Fat Amy claiming to do 'horizontal running'. The Tasmanian was one of the weirdest people she'd over met.. and that was including herself, Jesse, the step-monster, Aubrey, her father, and Chloe (because let's face it- what sane normal person walks right into a nearly stranger's shower just to sing with them?).

Oh wait, there was one final highlight! After the failure of doing the Bella's traditional 'One-Two-AHH' Aubrey gets really pissed at Beca, claiming to not like her attitude, her piercings, and what else… oh yeah her so called 'toner' for the idiot _boy_ Jesse. Beca can't help herself and call out "That's my dick."

Beca hears Chloe walk up to Aubrey, saying that she wasn't worried. Beca couldn't help but hope that being bitchy to Aubrey wouldn't turn Chloe off the idea of dating her or something. Beca leaves the practice room, hoping that Chloe will fall for her, and this Bellas thing won't just be useless and a time waster.

Chloe watches Beca throughout the whole practice. It was sorta stalkerish, if you know that Chloe liked Beca, but otherwise Chloe could pull it off as 'watching a new team mate and making sure they get the routine'. Chloe loved it when Beca got lost during the dance, because it gave her an excuse to get close to the tattooed girl.

One of the two things that bothered Chloe slightly was Beca's apparent concern for Mary Elise. Chloe felt like gloating, for bringing the downfall of the girl who was flirting with _her_ girl. Chloe grit her teeth, swearing to win Beca's hear t and make her forget all about Mary Elise.

The other thing that bothered her was that she _knew_ Bree was being bitchy, or maybe even extra bitchy, to Beca simply because Beca was her step sister. Chloe wished Bree would lighten up on Beca, and that Beca would try and give Bree another chance.

Other than that, Chloe enjoyed the first practice very much. She couldn't help but let a small laugh when Beca calls out to Aubrey "That's my dick." She also couldn't help the slight shudder that ran through her body as she hears that. Obviously her crush on Beca was quickly growing- not that Chloe was opposed to it.

Chloe goes over to her best friend, as Aubrey glares at her step sister's retreating back side.

"Don't worry, I think everything going to be aca-awesome." Aubrey gives Chloe a 'really?' look, before packing up and flipping the white board.

**Who wants Alice to make some sort of appearance next chapter?**

**Have a great day guys, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, guess what? I kept my promise, and I updated before Halloween! Next challenge: update before the American Thanksgiving... or at least the end of November. (Total failed at it. 12/20/14)

Disclaimer:

Aubrey: Hey Chloe, aren't you going to reveal something very important this chapter?

Chloe: Yes, that's right. But no spoilers!

Stacie stares at them.

CR: Ummm... alrighty then. shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect, or any of the quoted lines in here. Just the minor adjustments, if you will.

Feel free to review!

**Chapter 7 The Fall Mixer and an Unexpected Visitor**

Beca is very tired. Aubrey- the stupid step-monster's daughter- has called yet another Bellas practice. The only good thing is that Beca has had more time to spend staring at Chloe. Like seriously, Beca loved watching Chloe. If watching Chloe was an Olympic sport, then Beca would totally get the gold.

Chloe was the only reason that Beca has not yet dropped out of the Bellas… and maybe to show Aubrey that she can stick with something like the Bellas, even if it is only for a year.

Beca decides to head to the practice room in hopes of meeting up with Chloe. As she walks, the thinks about the latest mix that she's made- which of course, was inspired by none other than Chloe Beale. In it was Beca expressing her feelings towards Chloe, and what she would do if she ever got the girl to be hers.

Beca is so preoccupied by her thoughts that she doesn't realise someone else is in the hallway until she-

CRASH.

Yup, Beca crashes into the other person. Beca's about to start swearing like a sailor at the person, when she realises that's _Chloe_ she nearly knocked over.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that," Beca immediately apologises with wide eyes, hoping that Chloe gets the fact that it was a total accident. And also wondering how Chloe could bump into her when she was thinking about her and the mix she inspired…

"Hey Beca, no problem, I should've been watching where I was going-" Chloe smiles at Beca.

Beca blushes. "No, it's my fault, my head was in the clouds," she insists. "Not that I'm a klutz or anything"

Chloe giggles and Beca wonders if Chloe really does think she's a klutz.

"No, no, you're not a klutz," Chloe grins at Beca. "Why don't we walk the rest of the way together?" Beca smiles at the chance to get to know Chloe better, and to close to her. "Sure, why not."

Chloe and Beca walk the rest of the way to the practice room, talking about music, to classes, to the other Bellas… such as "I can't believe Aubrey let go and actually sang Andy Grammer's 'Keep Your Head Up', and that she actually knew the lyrics." Chloe laughs at that comment. "I made her know it, and she was drinking a lot of alcohol that night… or a lot for her, anyways."

They both seem to enjoy poking fun at Aubrey's expense, as well as the other Bellas. "Fat Amy is nuts… next thing she'll probably tell us is that she wrestled dingoes and wombats."

They get to practice room with a few minutes to spare, though Aubrey is already glaring at Beca from where she's standing in the middle of the room.

Soon after the other Bellas all file in the practice. This practice was like all the others- just a gruelling and just as hilarious as the other. Fat Amy doing her horizontal running, Aubrey freaking out at everyone, pushing Aubrey's buttons. What else, oh yeah, getting Chloe to be helping her the whole time, pressing themselves to each other, 'helping' Beca learn the dance moves.

Otherwise, the practice was also as boring as every other of these stupid practices.

At the end of the practice, Aubrey and Chloe announced the Sigma Theta Beta's (EBO) Fall Mixer, and that they were going to perform at it.

'Joy, performing in front of an audience. Oh the things I do to be near Chloe. Sigh…'

Beca's in a hurry, she's late for the EBO's Fall Mixer. As she runs out the door, she bumps into someone. She looks up and instantly scowls. There is her disappointment of a sister, Alice Mitchell.

And even though she's late, "What are you doing here?"

Alice frowns at Beca's rude tone, "Don't be like that. I'm just visiting you."

"More like checking to see how I'm doing. Yes I'm fitting in, and hey! I even joined the Bellas!"

"Beca," Alice says in a warning tone.

"Whatever, I'm late for EBO's Fall Mixer." Beca pushes past Alice, hurrying to the other Bellas. Alice frowns, looking after her sister.

Beca's the stupid Fall Mixer, and she's furious with herself. If she had looked at Alice's clothes before she left, she would've seen the scarf on Alice's wrist and has the EBO's lettering on it. Obviously Alice came back because her boyfriend was in EBO, or something.

Beca stares at her sister, feeling furious and incredibly awkward. She notices that other people in the crowd exchanging looks. Beca knows they sound bad. She knows that Alice is looking at her with contempt or disgust in her eyes. Beca just glares at them all with her eyes.

Beca's almost relieved when Howie stops them, and sends them packing. She's also glad because she could hear that something was wrong with Chloe. As they leave she stares at Chloe's back with concern in her eyes.

"Well I hope all of you remember how you feel right now so you'll never want to feel this way again." Beca rolls her eyes, and tries hard not to feel disappointment. She's used to being one in her family.

Beca's anger is stirred when Aubrey jumps on Chloe. "Chloe! Your voice didn't sound at all Aguilerian at all! For serious Chloe, what's wrong! " Beca's just about to yell at Aubrey, when Chloe turns around and says-

"I have nodes."

The look on Aubrey face was hilarious- or at least it would be, if she didn't look so devastated at Chloe's misfortune. And the fact that even after all these years of having Alice as a sister, she still didn't know what where nodes. Beca feels stupid when Aubrey tells her, but for once there's no derision in Aubrey's voice.

"They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams," Chloe tells them. Beca wonders if Chloe was looking specifically at her when she said that.

The rest passes in a blur- Fat Amy's comments about it being punishment for being a red head, Chloe saying that she loves singing and will never give it up, Stacie's weird analogy, why on Earth would keep singing, Chloe's 'the key is early diagnosis, cutting back on singing, I'm a survivor, etc.', and Fat Amy's 'at least it's not herpes. Oh dear, I have that as well.'

Until Beca hears a voice that she's slowly beginning to dislike. "Wow, Chloe. That's horrible. And Aubrey, what the hell was that?! You can do better! You can't get to the Nationals with that kind of performance! Step up your game!"

Alice.

Beca turns to Alice. "Oh shut Alice. It's not like you really care anyways. I mean, you already got to the Nationals, so Aubrey getting to the Nationals is almost a guarantee. You're just upset that the Bellas a laughing stock in front of your boyfriend!" Beca says savagely, and then storms away to her dorm room, not caring what mess she leaves behind.

Chloe loves that she bumped into Beca on the way to the Bellas practice. She tries flirting with Beca, but Beca seems to be quite dense and doesn't get it. Or she doesn't like Chloe back. Except that Chloe's pretty sure that Beca feels something for her, because Beca nearly babbles after crashing into her and Chloe can't help but giggle at her adorableness. She wonders what Beca was thinking about when they crashed into each other.

Chloe loves that Beca's slow at getting the moves, because that gives her so many more excuses to press herself against Beca' backside, and wish desperately that one day she would be doing the same thing for another reason one day.

Chloe can tell that Beca's upset when she gets to the rest of the group, 2 minutes late for the Fall Mixer. She can tell that Beca gets even more upset when she sees Alice in the crowd. Chloe feels her nerves rising. Alice sure knew how to put the pressure on anyone.

She feels such embarrassment when Howie tells them to stop, and she feels like a dog with its tail between its legs as she walks away. On top of that, her throat feels like it's on fire. She can't wait until she can get some water down it, even though it won't help that much.

When Aubrey jumps on her for not sounding 'Aguilerian' (whatever that means), she reveals the truth. "I have nodes." Aubrey's sympathy almost makes up for the yelling she did 10 seconds earlier. Beca's concern is the sweetest though, and it above all things makes her feel better.

Suddenly, she sees and hears Alice come into the conversation, both sympathising with her and getting on Aubrey's case for them sounding so bad. But what totally surprises her is Beca's complete 180 as Beca's voice goes cold, savagely telling Alice off, and then watches Beca storm off. Clearly that sisterly bond is non-existent.

Aubrey looks at Alice with both anger and apology in her eyes. Alice gives them all one last disappointed look (and a sympathetic look for her) and walks away. The trip home flies by, as Chloe wonders about Beca's relationship with the rest of the Mitchel- Posen clan.

**Don't forget that cute little review button!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys… here is the update that I Once Upon A Time promised on October 31st, and then continuously pushed back. I am truly sorry, but with tests, essays, and so much more, it's hard to find time to write. I think I rambled on a little bit… oh well.

Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer:

Announcer: The Barden Bellas!

Beca: Dude, what's wrong with you! That's not for another few chapters!

Announcer: Ummm

Fat Amy: Seriously dude, I wrestled-

Chloe: Ummm Amy, that also in another chapter.

Fat Amy: Oh.

Alice: *rolls her eyes* shadowx and shadex does not own Pitch Perfect or the character, or the plot… or really any thing. Just the little quirks and twists, I guess you could say.

shadowx and shadex: gee thanks Alice, you're so generous.

Alice: I try!

**Chapter 8: Movies, Radio Station… and Jesse Being an Ass**

A few days later, Beca goes into work at the radio station. Lo and behold! Who does she end up with on this shift? None other than the man-boy Jesse…Whatever-his-lastname-may-be-son. He annoys her to no end. She's trying to do work… or at least the 'work' that Luke assigns, and he's… he's mocking some of the best (ok, not the best, but some of the more interesting album covers) music around. Or atleast what's in this dingy old shack.

Jesse thinks he's so cool, pretending, mocking 'the alphabet blend', Adam Lambert, and others. I mean, he can't even do a proper face. The least he could do is look at the cover, before trying to imitate it.

Beca can't help but smirk at his childishness.

Luke sees' Jesse's attempts to flirt with her, and comes to her aid. "Hey Jesse, I'm starving. So could you…?"

And then Jesse, the ass, goes and says "Oh? You want _me _to get you lunch? You should lay off the burgers… I mean, you're not going to be 22 for ever, you know."

Jesse must be an idiot. First, Luke never said he wanted a burger, only that he wanted lunch. Second, Luke is a skateboarder- he has abs, for Pete's sake!

Luke lifts his shirt and looks at his abs. "I think I'm good," he says, with a shrug and a smug look.

Beca can't help but smile her thanks, "He's good, you're good." Beca smirks at Jesse, trying and purposely failing at smiling sympathetically at the idiot.

"And the chess match continues." Thank heavens, the idiot finally wandered off.

Beca sees another opportunity to get her music on the air, so she goes to give Luke another of her USB's, that she unfortunalty is sure that he just tosses them on a pile for dust to collect.

BECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOE

"What's up weirdo?" Beca looks up to see the idiot Jesse, again. What? Does this guy not get the hint? Is she not rude enough to him? How can he think that he has any chance with her, much less a friendship with her. I mean, who goes around calling aquaintances 'weirdo'?

The falling juice pack stops her mental ramble, and she tries to avoid getting hit in the chest by it.

And of course, the boy just has to go and make himself right at home. Geez…. Ever head of personal space dude? And then he starts unpacking his bag, unloading shit that makes him look like he's either prepared for the apocalypse, a zombie invasion, or intends to stay next to her for a long time. Beca has a feeling it's the latter of the three.

And then to her horror, he brings out the movies. Rocky, Jaws, ET, the Breatkfast Club, Star Wars.. all movies that she at one point in her life loved, but now she really hates with a passion. They're just all so predictable. (And yes, Beca already did know that those movies had some of the greatest sound tracks)

"I want to score movies when I grow up," Jesse says. Beca can't help but stare at him thinking 'dude, you're already grown up. What better way than to sound like a 5 year old kid with big dreams. I want to be a teacher, I want to be a policeman, I want to be a firefighter, I want to be a CEO, I want freaking score movies! And if you want to score movies, then why the hell is your major philosophy/literature of the 19th century?'

"Wow, you must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet," Beca says sarcastically. "Oh no, I don't have a girlfrind." He says it so seriously, like he doesn't get the hint, or the sarcasm. Maybe he'll get this, "What? But you have juice pouches and Rocky!" Any more sarcasm and the quad would be a pond full of it.

Course he ignoes her point, like it personally offended him, and goes straigt to movies. "What do you want to watch first?" 'Why didn't you ask me if she wanted to watch anything at all with you?' Beca wonders.

"Gee, can we do something else? We could relive my parents' divore, or visit a gynechologist." She can't help but smirk at the small shudder that ran through his body, and look of disbelief on his stupid face.

"What do you not like movies?" Beca just gives him a pointed look and sips her juice. "Like any movies?" Yes, why do you have to drive the point home?

"What the hell's wrong with you? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" Well that's fine, since I also don't like puppies, Beca reasons.

Beca explains her reasons, yet he's convinced of movie endings being the best. Stupid. And then he declares that he will foster a love of movies in her. Dude…. This is _AMERICA_! I have the total freedom the hate movies, and the right to not have you force your opinion onto me.

And ge goes on to insult the language German. WTF dude? Just cuz Hitler, one person decided to take over the world, and you blame all things German and declare them 'unfun'?

Better not let Alice hear that… or mum… they'd both be furious. Beca smirks at the thought.

The riff-off comment throws her. And then she's saved by Chloe, texting her to swing by her and Aubrey's appartment. Beca texts back, and then flees Jesse. She is so tired of that boy.

BECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOEBECHLOE

Chloe looks across the quad and sees Jesse sit next to Beca, who does not look pleased to see him. Chloe can't help but feel the surge of jealousy when Beca doesn't chase the boy off. Chloe debates whether to go over and save Beca, when Aubrey texts her, telling her to come to their apartment. Alice just called and, Aubrey wants the three of them to discuss ways to improve the Bella's routine. Evne though Chloe knows it's hopeless until they change the routine completely, Chloe gives one last longing look in Beca's direction, before wandering off.

Chloe gets another text from her best friend, who she curses at, texts back, and then texts Beca to come over to her and Aubrey's apartment in 10. Of course when she gets there, she'll just have to suffer through trying to 'improve' the routine, and try not to punch Aubrey in the face... but maybe she will nail Bree's arm.

**Alrighty, slave-reader-monkeys! Go ahead and tell me what you think! Yes, click that nice little reivew button! That's it.**

**PS. Please tell me if you guys like the way I do the disclaimers. Cuz if not, I can change them in future chapters. Just saying.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Here it is!

Never forget to review my lovely fans, readers, monkeys, slaves, and others who do not fall under said catagories!

Thank you to Guest Dec 23, 2014! I saw your review and laughed. You made my day.

**Disclaimer**

Justin: Welcome to the Riff-Off!

Aubrey: Finally someone gets it right! The dissapointing thing was that it wasn't even a Bella, but a sexist pig!

Chloe: Aubrey,calm down.

Beca: *stares at Aubrey* Well…. This is awkward. shadowx and shadex does not own Pitch Perfect or it's characters.

Chapter 9: The Riff-Off and Sibling Troubles

Beca just received a text from Alice, telling her to come meet her in the quad so that they could 'talk'. And yes, Beca did not like the sound of that. But Beca went anyways.

Beca goes down to the quad and sees her sister there. Beca walks over to Alice, who beckons her to follow. Beca rolls her eyes, but follows at a distance, half-hoping that no one would think that they were sisters. Or even that they were heading in the same direction.

Alice leads Beca into a park a couple of blocks from campus. She turns to Beca with a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell, Beca? "

"You showed up at SBT. Why? Cause you're hot boyfriend was there and you wanted to laugh at me?"

"Seriously? This is your response to me being at Sigma Beta Theta? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to see my sister performing, and that alone?"

"Yeah… no." Beca shook her head, "That's not you Alice. You're cold, sceming, and don't give a flipping crap about anyone from Before."

"Oh Beca, _grow_ up. You're my sister, and yes, it was probably wrong of me to leave you and Mom with little less than 'bye', but please see it from my point of view. Alright? I saw my -our-Dad leaving and saw a chance to get away from everything, to get into the city for a chance."

"But you left me." It comes out softly, bearly a whisper. Almost a cry, of the 9 year old who didn't understand why she was loosing both her father and her beloved older sister, why they were leaving her for the city, for another woman, for another girl. Like Beca and her Mom weren't good enough.

A look of frustration passed over Alice's face, going unnoticed by Beca. "Yes Beca. I left. Now get over it. Grow up, surpass me, become a better person. I don't know, use your experience to be a better parent to your kids, or something. But please, can we just bury the hatchet, and leave it as water under the bridge, and become sisters again."

Beca gives Alice a look. "You left me for _Aubrey Phylis Posen_. You're going to have to a lot more to earn my forgivness." With that, Beca turns away and walks back to her dorm to get ready for the next Bellas practice.

Behind her, Alice sighs, looks sadly at Beca's retreating form, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Beca walks into the Bellas practice room. She looks up to see Chloe smiling at her, and Aubrey… giving her the usual glare she receives, so Beca ignores Aubrey and makes ambles her way to her chair.

"Hey Becs, for once, you're almost not late," Chloe teases. "Oh shit. Guess I'm too early. Don't worry, next time I'll make sure I'm at least 10 minutes late," Beca smirks. Chloe chuckles, Beca's heart beats a little faster.

"Well you better not be." Beca looks up to see Aubrey still glaring at her. Was it possible, or was Aubrey's glare even more intense than before?

"And acutally it's a good thing you're hear on time. The riff off is tonight, and I want all of here to be ready to win it!"

"Gee, chill out Aubrey. You're like way too intense for this," says Stacie.

"Yeah, calm down, How hard can this 'riff off' be?" questions Cynthia Rose. Aubrey looks like she might blow an artery- or vomit. Which ever comes first.

"Acutally guys, the riff off is taken very seriosly by all the acapella groups on campus," says Chloe the mediator.

"Thank you Chloe!"

"Do you guys want to set a bus on fire?"

Everyone stares at Lily. "Okay…."

They spend the entire rehersal preparing for the riff off.

Beca can't believe this is being held in an abandoned pool. Such a big fuss was made for a competition - in a pool?

"Welcome to the Riff Off!"

Everyone turns to see Justin looking excited to start the night off. They go through the rules. To Beca's annoyance, Jesse is flirting with her through out the whole thing. Beca would've walked away, but with Chloe pressed against her side, it was some what hard to do that.

Beca almost laughs when she sees the flashlight with the categories spinning 'wheel of fortune' style. "Ladies of the 80's!" "Oh!" Aubrey gasps, and she runs into the center…only to be cut off by Bumper and his crew of cabbage patch kids. They all stare at the Trebles.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey!"

So everyone's surprise, one of the _ jumps in. Wow. This was truly getting interesting. And then Beca does laugh, when Aubrey jumps in with Hit me With Your Best Shot. Aubrey's ridiculous moves are hilarious…despite the fact that Beca's still somewhat wondering what was going on.

And then the High Note breaks in. And the chick is litterally a high note. As she tapers off, Beca hears one of the guys saying 'stoney baloney'.

Beca is still smirking as she watches the Wheel of Fortune flashlight rotates to 'Songs About Sex'. She hears Aubrey gasp "Sex?". Does Aubrey even know any song about sex? Beca wonders.

She watches as Donald get ready to go forth, and Cynthia Rose starts with S&amp;M, and Stacie follows quickly. And this a song that Beca does not mind backing up. They were actually just getting into it, when Donald jumps in.

Stacie, though, does great to interrupt… only to just have the pest Jesse interrupt her. Again, he flirts with her. She sarcastically blow kisses the kid, tired of it.

Then it comes. Her opportunity to jump in, which she does. No Diggity was the way to go. "It's going down…".

She couldn't help but notice that no one jumped in with her. Her voice drops off, "The original rump shakers". She had to admit, the one good thing Jesse was good for was encouragin her to continue with her song.

"Shorty get down, good Lord." To her greatest relief, she hears Fat Amy join her. Beca smiles to her self, letting her smile widen when she hears Chloe, Stacie and the others to join in.

They rock. They rule the pool. Everyone is dancing along, the other groups jump in… and if Aubrey doesn't know the lyrics, well that's just a great plus.

They finish with a great "We out!" Beca can't resist taunting the Trebles, "I mean, you're welcome!"

To her horror and disappointment, Justin says that they did not win… due to her substituting it's for it.

She can't help but feel glad that Aubrey is backing her up, as her step sister shouts "I've never heard of that rule before!" This was clearly a case of the Patriarchy, where men win all the time.

And when Aubrey suddenly does a 180, Beca an't help but defend her choice in song. "Calm you're pits Beca. We still lost." Beca can't help but notice the disappointment on Aubrey's face, and sympathise with her. Aubrey sends them all to their dorms, with the task to make a list of all the things they did wrong.

Beca scoffs at the idea, but when she gets to her dorm, she does do it… but she'd never reveal to anyone.

Beca walks into the rehersal room, and can't help but notice that Beca was upset, and the fact that Beca did not want to talk about it. Se instead, Chloe decides to distract Beca.

They joke about Beca's tardiness, and are interrupted by Aubrey. Oh well...

They spend the entire rehersal practicing for the riff off… which set her throat on fire for the rest of the afternoon.

Chloe has always loved the riff off. Always a great chance to see the other groups, and test how well your group and the other groups did at improv.

Of course being pressed against Beca didn't make matters worse.

The songs were the normal boring stuff, with the most interesting song being S&amp;M with Cynthia Rose and Stacie leading. It was great…until Donald and Jesse interupted.

To Chloe's great surprise, _Beca _comes up with a song- that throws everyone off. It honestly takes her several lines to get the song. And until Fat Amy joins Beca, and Stacie joining her that lets Chloe join in the song.

As she watches Beca rap, Chloe feels her attraction to Beca grow even more. Beca was really an amazing person.

They sing, and completely take over the pool. Despite the slightly sore throat, Chloe sings anyways. It was way too much fun to stop.

When the Trebels win, is was totally unfair. It was definatley a show of sexism- male favourtism. Chloe feels some pride for Aubrey when Aubrey defends Beca-albeit distantly- but still. And that pride quickly vanishes when Aubrey says "Calm your pits Beca, we still lost."

Chloe personally things that part of the reason Aunrey was so upset with Beca was the fact that she did not know the song.

Chloe flirts with Beca some more, which she's pretty sure went right over the other girl's head, before they disperse and go to their rooms.

Chloe goes to sleep that night, dreaming of Beca, rapping, and has some very interesting dreams.

**Don't forget the cute little review button!**


	11. Chapter 11

Never ever forget to review, or perish at the gorgon's stare!

Thank you to .3705 for the great review! Seriously, it was better than the majority of the reviewsI get. Keep reviewing/reading/liking, and everything!

Great joke Bechloeismylife.

Sorry, no Alice this chapter… def. Alice in the future chapters though! Poss. Ch 12.

**Disclaimer**

Jesse: You are going down.

Aubrey: That was last chapter! Oh my god, people get it together and get it right!

Beca: Aubrey? What do you care about a Treble?

Aubrey: *stares at Beca* I, I ,I. *Aubrey flounders for an excuse/reason.

Chloe: Oh well…

Alice: Sorry, no me in this chapter! Anyways, shadowx and shadex does not own Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect2 , it's characters, it's creations, and thinks that that the rumor that Chloe failed senior year 4x in a row is ridiculous- on so many levels.

**Chapter 10: Jesse, the Dorm, Mixing, and TBC**

Beca glances down furtively at her hands, before looking up at the door. She bites her lip, and knocks. The sound seems so loud in the early morning, at 8 am. Beca knows she shouldn't be up yet, and yet there's the promise of Aubrey actually-possibly liking her, and of course the added plus of seeing Chloe.

Beca smiles as she remembers last night, but before she can get lost in the memories, she hears a voice behind her say, "Beca? What are you doing here? Much less this early?" Beca closes her eyes at the annoying voice, turning to see the slightly mocking, but still curious face of her step sister.

"Oh not much. Just here to see Chloe. And for your information, if you bothered to get to know me, then you would know my sleeping habits and be allowed to judge. But since you don't know me…" Beca raises an eye brow, knowing that the point will get across to Aubrey. It's irrelevant that Aubrey is right. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Chloe has a 8:15 class, so she likes to leave at 7:45 to get to it on time. Did you want to leave her anything?" Beca shakes her head, "See you later Aubrey." Beca walks off, ignoring the paper that she wrote last night at Aubrey's behest. She'll find another time to give it to Chloe.

Aubrey stares after Beca with a look of puzzlement on her face.

Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_

As Beca is walking back to her dorm, she passes a coffee shop, and goes in for breakfast. As she's waiting for her order, for the second time that day, she hears a voice from behind her. 'What is it with people talking to the back of my head today?' she wonders as she turns to face the speaker. A speaker who, while still was annoying, was also now slightly tolerable.

"Hey Be-caw! Be-caw! We totally creamed you last night during the Riff-Off!"

Jesse.

Beca forces a smile, "Hello Jesse."

"Oh come on Becs." Beca resists the urge to wince. "I'm half kidding. The Bellas, especially you, were fine last night as well." Beca thought her smile couldn't get any faker, but yet, it did.

"Oh that's great Jesse. I would, uh, love to continue talking to you, but I need to head back to my dorm to finish an assignment."

"Oh well, that's fine. I'll come with you and-"

"No, Jesse. I'll see you later at the radio station." Beca quickly grabs her order and flees the scene, with Jesse, she just instinctively knows, staring at her ass. What a pig.

Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_

Later that day, in the radio station… it is the end of their shift, and Beca is all ready to leave, alone she might add, but Jesse grabs on to her and doesn't let go. Somehow the idiot is able to worm his way into her room… If Jesse wasn't such a submissive-puppy-lie-down- guy, Beca would be worried.

"Hey, so what does this stuff do?" And with that, Beca ends up teaching Jesse about mixing and her mixing materials. She even lets him listen to her music. Although, she just barely manages to avoid yelling at him and snatching back her head phones when he takes them from her.

And then he pull out the god damn Breakfast Club. What was with this boy and his obsession with movies? Seriously, it's called unhealthy when she mixes for hours, but at least she's doing something productive. Movie watching for hours was just…that. There was nothing more to it and entertainment.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," he smiles like there's nothing wrong with invading her personal space, like she wants him all sprawled across her bed like that. Beca grimaces, and walks over.

Honestly, while she has watched the Breakfast Club before, that was in the Before. Watching movies was a thing of the Before. And Jesse was trying to break down those boundaries that should never be broken, less the flood gates of hate, despair, loneliness, and other dark emotions break free.

She stares at the screen, but not seeing as she fights the pull of memories. She looks away before she can let her emotions show. And of course, the idiot just goes and ruins it by trying to kiss her. She pulls away, and can't help but feel extreme relief when Kimmy Jin and her other Asian friends come in. That is one thing she has to thank the Asian girl for- chasing away unwanted acapella boys.

Of course, that night, the idiot is under her dorm window singing "Why Can't We Be Friends". Kimmy Jin wants to call campus police. Beca decides to be nice and let him off the leash- and to give a chance to be friends only, though. Anything more, though, and she'll leave him to Lily's devices.

Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_ Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_Bechloe_

Chloe woke up this morning extremely horny. And because of that, was grouchy for the first 3 hours of the day. Damn, this was going to kill her, this love, this need, this desire for Beca.

Of course, getting up at 7 am didn't help matters. Damn her economics class being so early.

When Chloe gets back to her apartment at 10:45, to her surprise she finds Aubrey there.

"Hey, do you know Beca decided to visit us this morning at 8 am?" Chloe's eyes widen at the fact that she had a chance to talk to the person of her affection- and missed it.

"No idea, Bree. Maybe she actually did the paper that you assigned last night, and came by to hand it in," Chloe jokes.

"If that were the case, then Beca would've given it me. She probably wanted to see you," Aubrey frowns at as if the very idea repulsed her.

Chloe smiles at the thought of Beca wanted to see her, "Beca doesn't like you Bree. She wouldn't give it to you, even if she did do it, simply because she doesn't trust you to not laugh in her face- or worse." Aubrey looks thoughtful for a second, and Chloe hopes she had broken through to her best friend about her- crush? Love? It didn't matter, it was still Beca, Chloe supposed.

"Anyways, she'll probably hand it in with the rest of the Bellas at the rehearsal tomorrow," Chloe points out. Aubrey shrugs, and puts the thought out of her mind, obviously done with thinking about her step sister.

Chloe can't help but wonder what Beca's doing right now, as she gets her lunch and books ready for her afternoon classes.

**Reviews are great! Hilarious ones, constructive crit, jokes, what not. They're all very lovable.**

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

And we are back! Sorry it took so long! It is summer, so update will hopefully be more frequent!

AN. vahuene-I would do that as well.

AN2. Duh2042-Not sure what you mean by your comment.

AN3. .3705-don't worry. I'm slowly getting there.

Disclaimer:

Mr. Mitchell: Hide your wine coolers!

Everyone: *stares* That was like 10 chapters ago…

Mr. Mitchell: Ummm

Alice: Dad, seriously, get it together. *turns away* Again, sorry that there's no me in this chapter! But I may make an appearance next chapter!

Beca: Dude, no one cares!

Aubrey: Maybe you don't care, but others do!

Chloe: Guys, don't bring your family mess into the disclaimers!

Lily: shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect; Pitch Perfect 2, its characters, its creations, or any of the opinions expressed by the various characters.

Fat Amy: No one can hear you, but we'll go with it and pretend that you just said the disclaimer.

**Chapter 11 Rehearsals…Again**

Really, it was getting a bit much. The routine hasn't changed one bit, and it's getting to be very tiresome. No wonder Aubrey was screeching at them all the time. If she would change it up a little or let them do some inprov, then maybe, just maybe, they had a chance of making it. Of course-

"Beca! Earth to Beca!" Beca's head jerks up, rolling her eyes. Aubrey was once again, on Beca's back for only- God- and- Aubrey -knows what now.

"Wow Aubrey…any louder? I don't think they heard you over in Africa," Beca snips, placing her water bottle on a chair.

Aubrey glares, "Well if you had been paying attention, then you would've heard me say get into place, and I would not have had to reprimand you." Beca raises an eyebrow, and then walks into place, not wanting to start a fight. Although seriously, did the girl _have_ to talk like a walking dictionary?

Chloe shoots her a concerned look, which Beca flashes a quick smile at. Beca had just been up late last night, that was all…and the fact that she was bored, the routine was boring, and the others were bored…but other than that, everything was fine!

So they go through the routine again. It was going fine, well even, for this set list, when Chloe's voice cracks again. Her voice drops an octave, and Beca can't help but feel sorry for the older Bella.

"I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously," Fat Amy pants, seriously worn out and winded by the exercise.

"Fat Amy, how much cardio have you done?" Aubrey demands. Beca secretly agrees with her step sister. How much has Fat Amy really done?

"You just saw it," Fat Amy's expression is great. Yet Beca wonders why _she_ gets yelled at, yet Fat Amy just gets a disappointed look.

"Chloe, you've got to hit those high notes!"

Chloe looks upset, "I know, but I can't. It's impossible. It's because of my -". Her voice falters.

"Her nodes," Fat Amy and Beca chime in, knowing every time Chloe sang, it hurt.

"Well if you can't do it, then someone else will have to take your solo," Aubrey says with a shrug. Beca can't help but wince at how casually and how quickly Aubrey can replace Chloe with another Bella in her mind, even though she knows it's true and probably had to be done.

"I think Beca should take my solo." Beca's not sure who is more surprised- Beca herself or Aubrey, or Fat Amy.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent," Fat Amy starts off almost hesitantly. "But there's also someone else who may be equally excellent. Somebody who may want to solo, but is too shy to come forward and say they wanted a solo". Beca grabs her water and takes a quick sip of her water to hide her smirk. Fat Amy is anything but shy. Beca watches Denise and Ashley turn away to hide their laughter.

"Well, Beca doesn't want to solo, so…"

Beca decides to step up and try to get an idea in before Fat Amy runs to town with it. "I would be happy to do a solo, if I could do a new song and a different arrangement."

"Well that's not how we run here."

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point; maybe we could try something new…"

"Aca-scuse me?" 'Whoa, rude. And you call yourself a leader _and_ Chloe's best friend. How…nice.' Beca mentally snarks, not wanting to piss Aubrey off even more. Beca's grateful to Chloe for trying to stand up to her best friend for her.

"You can sing _Turn the Beat Around_ and that's the last I want to hear of this."

Beca shakes her head and walks forward. She, and everyone, was seriously beginning to hate that song. "That song is tired. We're not going to win with it." Beca's trying to be quiet, to not draw attention, to not embarrass herself or Aubrey.

"If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make-"

"Okay, let me explain something, since you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals, and these songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alts-girl with her mad libs beats because she's never even been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?"

'Damn, Aubrey's getting bitchy', Beca thinks.

Grimacing, "Crystal. I won't solo." Beca quickly backs away. "Fine." Like a child, Aubrey must get the last word in. Fat Amy's mock sympathetic arm brush is almost enough to make up for it…as well as Chloe's soft empathetic smile.

Aubrey nods, like, that's right sweetie. It's my way or the high way. Aubrey looks like she's going to say something, when Fat Amy breaks the tension with another of hilarious comments.

"Hey, Beca would've been great. But let's just consider what the audience would want." Aubrey gestures to herself, drawing a couple of laughs. "Audience when Fat Amy doesn't solo, aww, this is, average," with a soft noise of disapproval and a shake of her head. "Audience when Fat Amy solo, yes! I would pay $18 for this." Her amusing antics always made the Bellas practices worthwhile.

"Oh?"

"Decision's yours." Beca can't help but snort with laughter, exchanging looks with Chloe.

"Fine, Fat Amy."

"Yes sir?"

"You'll solo."

Fat Amy, who must still be tired, pumps her arms in excitement, hissing 'yes'. Well at least one of us got our dreams to come true today. A little mini party, and a tracing of her heart makes us all smile. Fat Amy can also be a child, but yet in a nicer way.

Later it comes to Beca. How did Aubrey know that she mixed songs together? Sure, she's hinted at it, but never outright said anything. That is a mystery for another day.

_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_BECHLOE_

Chloe was happy about rehearsals because it was her chance to see Beca. Unhappy, because she know that her throat would be on fire by the end.

Of course, throughout it, Beca insisted on irritating Aubrey and being a thorn in her side, but yet Beca had some very valid points. The Bellas would definitively not win with this set list. They would be very lucky to even get past the Regionals.

Her throat nearly kills her, and she's forced to drop an octave. They debate who should get Chloe's solo. Chloe tries to stand up for Beca, and again Bree shoots her down. Frustration runs through Chloe. Seriously. Why is Aubrey so pigheaded sometimes? And why does Beca need to provoke Bree? And why, oh why do the two of them need to bring their family feud into all of this!

Between her best friend and her crush, these two might just kill her.

Luckily Fat Amy's ever amusing antics take the edge off her frustration and she's able to concentrate on the practice until she can go.

And if Chloe is able to wrangle Beca into spending more time with her that day and later in the week, well… they today is just an extra good day today.

And today, Chloe is introduced into Beca's mixing equipment and the creative side of her Becs.

Which is pretty cool, making something different and new out of something old.

Afterwards, Chloe wonders how Bree knew about Beca's mixing, since she _knows_ that Bree and Becs don't talk that much, and that they obviously did not tell each other about their hobbies.

**Don't for the cute review button!**


End file.
